Inspiración (Spangel)
by tamy-blue
Summary: Empezaste el dibujo esa misma noche, una vez conseguiste zafarte de su abrazo somnoliento, a oscuras en el salón, con el rastro transparente de su semen en tu estómago desnudo brillando bajo la luz que se filtraba a través de las ventanas.


**Disclaimer:** _"Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, la W.B, UPN y FOX, o quien sea que tenga ahora sus derechos, y sólo los uso para contar esta historia. La cual si me pertenece, y por la que no persigo ningún fin comercial._"

_

Suspiras con una sonrisa satisfecha antes de recostarte un poco mejor en el sofá con el bloc entre las manos. Recorres con la yema de los dedos los contornos a carboncillo del dibujo que acabas de terminar, al fin. Es difícil sacar tiempo para las artes cuando eres el director de una firma de abogados demoníaca. Mucho aún encontrar un momento de soledad para dejarte llevar por la inspiración y volcar tu pasión sobre un papel en blanco.  
Hacía mucho que no dibujabas y tus manos al principio se aventuraron con indecisión, pero tenías esa imagen en la mente y sabías que hasta que no la plasmaras no podrías dormir tranquilo, a cada instante te habría asaltado desde lo profundo de tu alma, robándote el aliento.  
Todo había empezado la otra noche cuando Spike te arrastró a ese antro horrible al que tanto le gusta ir, sospechas que por el simple hecho de que a ti te provoca sudores fríos, por más que él defienda que lo hace porque la música es jodidamente buena.  
Aún no has conseguido que te explique qué fue lo que realmente pasó; lo único que sabes es que fuiste un momento a la barra y cuando regresaste a vuestra mesa el bar se había convertido en un campo de batalla, con demonios y vampiros gruñendo y lanzándose por los aires. Apenas pudiste apartarte de la trayectoria de uno de los taburetes, que iba directo a tu cabeza. De tu boca se escapó una maldición irlandesa y a voces llamaste a Spike, que no aparecía por ningún lado.  
Como pudiste, dando algunos puñetazos, patadas y empujones en los momentos necesarios, te abriste paso por el lugar sin conseguir encontrar al vampiro rubio. Te asaltó la ansiedad, ese terror irracional que te traspasa cada vez que lo pierdes de vista más tiempo del necesario y de lo que tu Childe siempre anda burlándose. Tu voz se hizo más fuerte, elevándose por encima del jaleo de aquella pelea campal que de improviso había estallado, tus movimientos cada vez más erráticos, apartando a cuanto bicho se te pusiera en frente con violencia… hasta que lo viste.  
Cercado por al menos una docena de vampiros, un corte en el labio inferior, la ropa y el pelo revueltos. Luchaste por llegar hasta él, pero el resto de los presentes se habían ido agrupando en torno a ellos y por más que lo intentaste apenas pudiste avanzar unos metros. Si tu corazón hubiera estado vivo, se te habría congelado el pulso.  
Spike se encaró con los doce, riéndose de ellos con ese sarcasmo tan lúcido e irritante que es su seña de identidad, usando su mejor selección de vocabulario cockney, haciendo malabarismos y juegos de manos mientras tanto con un taco de billar. Dios, la imagen te trajo otros recuerdos similares, algunos recientes y otros resurgiendo de los ecos del pasado.  
Después todo se volvió a cámara lenta, aunque sabes que si se te hubiese ocurrido pestañear, te lo habrías perdido. Uno de los vampiros se abalanzó sobre el rubio con un bramido animal, coreado por el resto de sus camaradas, para terminar ensartado por uno de los extremos de madera de tan prosaica, aunque eficiente, arma. El pobre desgraciado aún tuvo tiempo de mirar a su alrededor con asombrado estupor antes de convertirse en una nube de polvo. Girando sobre sí mismo, esgrimiendo el taco de billar con perfección criminal, uno a uno los vampiros fueron pasando a mejor vida…o a peor, si lo piensas con frialdad. Spike se movía como un fantasma, esquivando algunos ataques, recuperándose rápidamente de los que llegaban a alcanzarle, y no pudiste evitar sentirte estúpidamente orgulloso. Bajo toda aquella palabrería que lanzaba entre golpe y golpe, como si de un puño se tratara, entre todos los movimientos de lucha que había aprendido a lo largo de los años, pudiste reconocer la huella de Angelus. Algo en su manera de moverse, de adelantarse a los movimientos del enemigo, el brillo de alegre ferocidad en sus ojos dorados, te recordó una vez más que tu mano había modelado a ese joven poeta y lo había convertido en lo que era hoy.  
Cuando el último vampiro se desvaneció en el aire enrarecido del local, el silencio se hizo tan denso que casi pesaba sobre los hombros.  
Entonces fue cuando ocurrió. La multitud congregada en torno a tu Childe se apartó en un respetuoso y desigual pasillo para dejarle el camino libre hasta la salida. En la distancia lo viste reajustarse las ropas y acomodarse el abrigo mientras te buscaba con ojos brillantes, un fino hilo de sangre manando de su labio partido, resbalando perezoso hasta la barbilla. Al fin te encontró y ladeando un poco la cabeza te sonrió de _esa _forma que desde el principio te ha vuelto loco, esa sonrisa abierta y malvada, enseñando los colmillos, poderoso y sensual. Te hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta y en silencio salisteis del garito. Ya en el callejón te empujó contra una de las paredes y se lanzó en pos de tu boca, besándote con hambre, con urgencia. Saboreaste el rastro todavía húmedo de su sangre en tu lengua y respondiste a su necesidad con fuerza, sediento de él.

_

Empezaste el dibujo esa misma noche, una vez conseguiste zafarte de su abrazo somnoliento, a oscuras en el salón, con el rastro transparente de su semen en tu estómago desnudo brillando bajo la luz que se filtraba a través de las ventanas.  
Al fin hoy lo has terminado y sientes a Angelus aullando entre los barrotes de su jaula mientras admiras los rastros duros de sus pómulos, los ojos hipnotizadores y maléficos, su sonrisa de lobo guapo y mercenario.  
Guardas el cuaderno en un lugar a salvo de miradas indiscretas y Childes hiperactivos y te deslizas entre las sombras hasta tu dormitorio. Con sigilo te acercas hasta la cama donde Spike duerme profundamente con el rostro sobre la almohada y un brazo cayendo por fuera. Contemplas durante unos minutos su perfil de estatua dormida, la cicatriz de su ceja, las leves ojeras que oscurecen el borde de sus ojos otorgándole un sensual aire de decadencia y excesos. Y la visión de ese cuerpo desnudo cubierto a medias por las sábanas oscuras, en contraste con el mármol de su piel, te obliga a volver al salón. Con un suspiro rescatas tu cuaderno de su escondite y algunos lápices antes de ocupar de nuevo tu sitio en el sofá...


End file.
